Usted Me Gusta, Señor
by CorporacionCapsula
Summary: Bulma Brief acaba de salir de la preparatoria, y esta preparada para ser toda una doctora. Inesperadamente, ve a su maestro y lo encuentra suprema mente atractivo, haciendo lo imposible para enamorarlo, pero lo que ella no sabe es que el tiene un pasado oscuro, con el que tiene que lidiar todos los días.


**PRÓLOGO**

 _ **Vegeta...**_

Miraba al público que constantemente prestaba su atención en mí. Estaba un poco nervioso, no podía desmentirlo.

Hablaba y hablaba, tanta palabra me había dado sed. Este era tal vez el último discurso que daría en mi vida, por fin me había graduado, con tan solo 19 años. Si, estaba joven. Era ''superdotado'' o eso me decían todos. Cuando por fin termino, cierro el libro en donde tenía anotado todo, suspiro cansado, tomo aliento y bajo de la plataforma. Estiro mi mano mientras estrujaba la de los demás. Estaba realmente agotado. Algo dentro de mí pedía a gritos descansar. Acomodo la larga bata a la que le solían decir ''toga'', que raro nombre. Vi como el señor Kasuki sonreía ampliamente.

Este señor era mi ejemplo a seguir, serio, responsable y muy ordenado en su trabajo, tal vez la mejor persona que había conocido a lo largo de mi vida.

Camino hasta llegar a la silla que me habían dejado, los podía ver sonreír, orgullosos de mí. Papá y Kakaroto me dieron palmadas en la espalda, mientras que mamá solo me llenó de besos en toda la cara.

Sí, Kakaroto también se graduaba. Ese inepto bueno para nada casi no lo logra, si no fuera por mí estaría recuperando el semestre. Si no fuera mi hermano ya lo habría mandado al cuerno. Giro un poco mi vista y la veo. Esa chica que por todos estos años me había mantenido hipnotizado. Sonrío tontamente. Solo ella podía hacer esto en mí.

Su cabello llegaba hasta al hombro, era rubia, sus ojos eran azules, como un par de océanos profundos, y su cuerpo era lo que más me gustaba, exquisito para cualquier mortal sobre la tierra.

Ya había tenido la oportunidad de probar a varias mujeres en la cama, pero ella era única que sabía cómo complacerme. No era un solo polvo, quería algo más.

Miro por el rabillo del ojo y puedo notar su mirada puesta en mí. Tal vez después de salir podría llevarla a un Motel cerca de aquí. Siento mi rostro enrojecer ante el pensamiento.

Lázuli, ese era su hermoso nombre. Era como un cosquilleo en mi paladar pronunciarlo. Me sonríe mientras juega con uno de los mechones que caen por su frente. Diablos, ¿por qué la amo tanto? En este momento solo somos ella y yo, el mundo puede irse a la mierda si quiere. Veo como sus mejillas se tornan de un leve carmesí, solo con mi atenta mirada. Sonrío nuevamente.

\- Que no se note Romeo – menciona Kakaroto en un tono burlesco.

\- Cállate, no te incumbe.

De repente los aplausos comienzan a resonar en toda la sala. El infierno había terminado. Veo como todos se levantan de sus asientos para saludarse entre sí. Ni siquiera me rebajo a imitar esa acción. Lo único que quiero es a Lázuli ahora mismo.

Camino hacia ella para luego tomar su mano. Sonrío para ella mientras corremos a lo largo del pasillo. Abro la puerta principal en donde veo el hermoso carro que me regalo papá el año pasado. Pulido y brillado a la perfección. Suelto por un momento su mano para abrirle la puerta de copiloto. Entra y se sienta. Rodeo el auto y entró en él. Suspiro mientras le doy un casto beso. Nuevamente aparece el tono carmesí en sus mejillas, pero esta vez con más furor.

Prendo el motor haciendo lo rugir. Tomo el volante y comienzo a conducir. En el camino no puedo dejar de mirarla, aunque sea de reojo. Esta tensa, lo noto por la posición de sus piernas. Va concentrada en lo que hay afuera de la ventana, ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que la miro. Es como si soñara con su propio mundo, a veces quisiera meterme en su mente y saber en qué piensa, que le preocupa, que le intriga y lo más importante, si piensa en mí.

Estaciono el auto en el mismo lugar de siempre. La luz en el interior es tenue, el edificio es un poco viejo, sin embargo no le quita el encanto característico de aquí. De seguro papá y mamá venía aquí para divertirse, tal vez aquí fue donde se dio inicio a mi vida. No lo sabía. Era una teoría que había creado mi mente.

Abro la puerta y bajo de él, luego rodeo el auto e imito la acción de abrir para que ella salga. Ni siquiera nos habíamos quitado las prendas de la graduación. Que no se notará que éramos unos pubertos en busca de sexo. Nótese el sarcasmo.

Tomo su mano con delicadeza. Caminamos hasta las puertas de cristal que automáticamente se abren ante nosotros. Ya habíamos venido mil veces aquí, sabíamos de memoria el camino hasta la habitación, sin embargo debíamos reservarla.

Dimos dos o tres pasos más hasta llegar a la recepción.

Había una linda señorita de pelo color cobrizo. Era guapa, pero no se comparaba con Lázuli.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarles? – nos pregunta con una sonrisa.

\- La habitación 502 por favor – pronuncio amablemente.

Esa solía ser la habitación en donde tantas noches la había hecho mía. Disfrutaba tanto hacerlo. Me encantaba escuchar como con cada embestida que le daba gritaba mi nombre, como salía de sus labios cada vez que lo pronunciaba.

\- Aquí tiene – dijo mientras que estiraba mi mano izquierda para alcanzar las llaves. Sentí como uno de sus dedos rosó con la palma de mi mano. La mire por un momento y pude notar como me guiñaba el ojo.

Rápidamente alejo mi mano ocultándola detrás de mí. ¡Qué puta es! Suspiro mientras miro a mi novia, que sonríe tímidamente para mí. Su mano aún sujeta la mía. Es tan cálida. Aprieto levemente la suya para continuar con nuestro camino.

Damos un par de pasos más hasta llegar al ascensor. Presiono el botón número 6 que hay en la columna. Estoy tan feliz. Casi como la primera en que me dejo tocar su hermoso cuerpo. Tal vez después de haber hecho el amor le propondría que se viniera a vivir conmigo.

Tenía todo preparado. Primero viviría con Lázuli, luego le propondría matrimonio y después tendríamos hijos, muchos para que siempre me recordaran a ella.

Ese era mi plan con ella.

Hace un par de meses el señor Kasuki me había ofrecido ser el nuevo maestro en el área de medicina. No me sentía preparado para ocupar semejante cargo, sin embargo lo aceptaría.

El pequeño timbre del ascensor me hizo despertar de mi laguna mental. Salimos de allí aun tomados de las manos. Caminamos por el amplio pasillo hasta encontrar la placa _502_. Suelto su mano para meter la llave y abrir el pomo de la puerta _._

Dejo que entre primero mientras que yo la imito. Cierro la puerta. Me recuesto en el sofá mientras la admiro, cada mínimo detalle de su hermoso rostro…

 _ **Continuará…**_


End file.
